Here with Me
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: DJ Jade is missunderstood! and her friend's..her real ones! are going to help her out. There is a whole side of her, that no one sees! They need to though...becuase...She'll die, if they dont! I wrote this a very very long time ago. So hope you enjoy.
1. Control or be Controlled

Own nothing…i revised both this one and the second one. (redid the 2nd one twice!) and the main thing i cahnged in them i was at first Zayne's last name was Namida. And now its Kaun. SO yea!

* * *

"I hate this! She shouldn't be stuck like this!" 

"Stop yelling Miss. Kaun. She has to control or be controlled."

"Why? She'll end up dying because of-"

"Do not speak of his name in this school's presence."

"Why though? Why forsake her of all people! She's helped so many! And more to come!"

The woman stood up, frustrated. "There are rules we must all follow, and they stated that the school can not help her out of any predicament."

Kaun-San sighed, no matter what, she just couldn't help her best friend. A though then came to her head, something that should, and would help the both of them! "Every rule has a loophole right? Headmistress?"

The Headmistress smiled, and nodded. "Always."

"They said the school couldn't get her out of it, but they can still help her! We can teach her how, without really getting involved, only I can get involved, and a few others. It if it's not the whole school. Keep her safe, let her gain some control? Right?"

"Right. Good thinking Miss. Kaun. I'll have her transferred if she has permission from her guardians, and she is alright with it. She will be joining us in less then a week."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Headmistress you're the best!" The girl ran behind the desk and gave the older woman a quick hug before she dashed towards the door, she opened it and turned around. and smiled. "You will not regret this Headmistress I promise to that!" And she ran out the door to her dormitory.

The woman smiled, and sat back down, laughing inwardly at the girl's antics. She looked at a picture on her desk, a young boy about the age of ten (though actually older now) stood there, with the Headmistress's arm wrapped around him. It was her son, Rowin. He was just like their soon to be transferred student. But hopefully, unlike him….She'll remain on the side of good.

* * *

kaun picked up her phone and dialed a number. A few seconds passed, and a voice responded on the other line. "Is…….there?" She asked, and soon the phone was transferred to another voice, a younger one. One that sounded younger then their actual age.  
(the person she is talking to is not going to be in quotes...so yea!) 

"Hey J, guess what?"

"No, I don't have a guy yet!"

"Whatever…But any way Headmistress agree to let you come here! Isn't that great!"

"No you wouldn't have to pay! J! We've been over this a thousand times! It's just like Section 13! Secretly governmentally runned! You just have your family's permission, that's all."

"But….I know that you don't want them to know….well can't you say you're going back to China?"

"Well you wouldn't actually go back home J! You would just stay here at the Dorms! Duh."

"Got a good point there hm….Got it."

"Forge it. And walked to school everyday like normal. And go to a public place and change into uniform, and come to school! It's perfect, and if….IF there's any trouble, I'll totally take all credit! Promise, that I do."

"Great, see you soon. Love yea J! Bye!"

Kaun placed her phone on it's holder, and laid against her bed, and sighed. "Welcome to _MYSTIKZ_ J. " And Kaun fell asleep, still in her uniform.

* * *

Headmistress stared out her window, at the raging storm. She watched as it tore the sky apart in one second, and glued it back together in another. "I hope that Miss Kaun is correct about this one. I wish for the good in this all. I can not wait to meet you….." 

She stood up, and walked to the door to the right of her desk, and opened it; her bedroom. She gave one last look to the storm and sighed, "Miss Jade Chan."

* * *

CLIFFY! 

Is ak?

Good? Bad? Need work?

Want more?


	2. doesn't sound put together right?

Own nothing.

* * *

She sighed….she was having her dream, she was going to the best school ever! **Misunderstood Young Sorcerers Training International Kourse Zoned. …MYSTIKZ** the full name is weird, and doesn't sound put together right? But that's basically it.

She hated to be trapped like this, Trapped like a captive. She was almost seventeen….but she was trapped in a twelve year old body. She was a powerful Mage, and knew every kind of Arts there was. But when her so called parents died. She was Cursed and transferred to the US. San Francisco Cal. Special delivery.

She was a tool, a weapon. But to control her power, it needed to contained, and let out, slowly. And the only way for that: was to keep her at a age for a long time. They cursed her, so she would remain at the age 12. They experimented on her, finding ways to keep her at this age.

It didn't take long for them to find a way. Being Chi Wizards and all. Grooming her to the perfect weapon for destruction. But she lost control one time. She was fifteen, half a year before she came to the U.S.

They were casting a spell, on that would be Ben factual to them. She didn't know, she didn't care. With the curse they placed, all her feelings and emotions were down sized, to where it was what everyone else would call depression or Emo.

They ended up killing themselves, for whatever stupid reason. She walked in, right when they're last words were spoken_, "Save yourself, and take it all"._ They were gone after that, degenerated into dust. And she didn't feel a thing.

After news got out that they were killed, the community, of Chi Wizard (dark ones), passed her around, until none of them were left, or they all went insane. Which, to her, wasn't surprising. She was then sent to her Uncles, in the U.S. but what the others didn't know was that her Uncles were for good. Not bad.

She, for the first time, saw how the other half lived, and decided to give it a try, and not destroy it, like planned. She felt her first emotions, her first feelings. A rush of things that scared her, and she had to learn to take it one step at a time, or she'll release her Chi.

She didn't want that. To be the evil ruler of all kind. For the first time, ever, she had a real family. They were good, not evil. Not like she was supposed to be.

But she didn't want to be. Because you see…. she had this theory, and it had been proven right on numerous times. Like her friend Zayne Kaun. Zy for short. The background? Parents groomed children for evil purposes. And some times you win some, and then you lose some.

Not every one is evil, just misunderstood.

That's all. Zayne was as evil as they can get, much eviler then Shendu and the pack. Much, much worse. She was the daughter of the Kami no Chaos, and Ruler of the Shadows. She controlled the Shadow Kaun! That's how they first met. When Jade just came over from being the Queen of them.

They met, argued, and Jade told her, that she wasn't evil, just misunderstood. And that some how stopped Zayne from crisping her. Jade looked through her parent's books, and turned half of Zayne's blood into humans. They've been friends ever since!

Zayne was the only one to know that Jade's favorite thing to do was to sing. And she did it like next to never. But when she did, it was just for Zayne. Then Zayne got an admission to _MYSTICZ_, and she help her move in, and they became good friends with some of the other kids there.

The kids…. or more like boys were in a higher grade then Jade. But then again? Jade is a seventeen year old in a 12-year-old body! They're actually in the same grade. Jade also took some, after school, extra, just for fun classes.

Dance,

Theatre,

Latin,

Ummm…what else again?

Oh yea!

Gymnastics and

Martial Arts.

And the Arts that were said earlier….was Magical Arts…. Just so you know k?

She looked around her room…well the room that really belonged to the Chan's….in reality….her's is a bit different. It's still the same, but it's her real style and touch. The one she was in now…was just for show. But when she was back in her old…older body…she'll change it back…or just move to the Dorms and magically change it there to fit her needs and desires.

One thing she wished for sure that she would…could have in both rooms. But can't….was her dragon's things. She loved Dragons, because they're misunderstood, like most things in life.

She had a plan, and everything was perfect. But on thing threw her off course. And it wasn't the fighting the evil people. No, never was. But the fact she fell in love with the wrong person. One who would never…NEVER I REPEAT…fall in love with her.

Because he's the son of her enemy. Shendu.

Because he is Drago.

Because she freakin hate's the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet!

THAT'S WHY!

She had cried over it numerous of times. Always at Zayne's, because other then her….and the boys. No one knows. The boys found out by accident. Trail by Error. And they promise to keep it quiet, and help her find away. Either for new love, or away to be with him.

They call her, their little sister. Because she looks younger. But yea know what.

She just happens to love those stupid monkey-look-a-like-humans, as brothers too. That and she knows Zayne has a crush for one, and he her!

* * *

CLIFFY! 


	3. Under influence

Own nothing.

* * *

She placed the last of her stuff in her new room. Even if she wasn't to live here, she would still have a room. She would start her first classes in an hour or so. Most of them being college based, because of her real age.

There was a knock on her door. Sighing, she lifted up her hand, and twisted it, the handle turned, swinging the door open. The Headmistress, her face stern, "I noticed that your entrance papers were under an influence. I just can not figure what just influence it was under."

"I lied, told them that it was a program that helps students. They agreed, after I told them that it helps uncontrollable students, like me. And that I would be spending my time learning to control myself, and wouldn't be able to go with them to fight evil."

"So they have no clue, no idea as to what this really is all about?"

"No. But please Headmistress, let me stay. I need to control my damn Chi!"

"Watch you language Miss Chan."

"Yes ma'am, it's just that…"Jade took a deep breath, sorting her words out, "if you give up on me, then I'll have nothing left. It'll be all over."

"I know Miss Chan, I know. That's why you are staying just as it is now. But they need to know sooner or later, and I prefer the first one."

"Yea ma'am." Jade stated, as she picked up her uniform and walked behind her changing shades; and began to change.

"I'll see you in Advance Mathematics Miss Chan." And she opened the door, only to be greeted by Zayne. "Good-day to you Miss Kaun."

"And to you Headmistress." Replied Zayne, giving the Headmistress a bow of Courtesy. She got a bow in return, as she closed the door. Turning towards Jade, as she leaned against the door. "What was Headmistress doing in here?"

"Giving me a welcoming speech, what else would she be doing in here Zy?"

Zy shrugged, seeing her point, and decided to change the subject. "Did you hear about the dance this Friday? Do you think you can come?"

"Maybe, we'll see if I can."

"Cool," She replied, before looking at the clock, "Let's get to class now, wouldn't want to be late."

Nodding, as she walked out from her changing shades, Jade replied, "Of course, let's go."

Walking to class, they met up with two other friends, and some of their fan club, and some of Zayne's. Ironically.

Sitting down in their first class of the afternoon, College English. A boy sitting on the other side of them. Hero and Dou (B/c I said so…. can't think of any others..-). The class seemed to last forever. A test, his or her scores, and homework…it took to long to everyone's opinion.

They didn't even care anymore about who got the highest on anything. Because it was always Jade. With her vast knowledge from reading her parents books and her uncles. And the collection in the school's library.

The bell rang, much to late for everyone's opinion. But, despite everything, they made their way to their next class. After class, after class. Finally it was the next class of the day, Advance Mathematics.

Jade's worst subject…okay it wasn't that bad…she makes a 96 average…. where her other's are 100's. But then again…no one cares really. The Headmistress handed out papers that were homework for that night. And set them off to work on them.

But unlike normal work, this was kind of like an essay. An essay about themselves.

Dou raised his hand, and questioned it.

"I had come to realize that we do not know much about each other, so if you would please. Fill them out with your guardians and return them by tomorrow." And then she sat down at her desk and began to fill out one herself.

Jade looked at her's, and read it to herself, softly.

" 'Guardians names.'"

" 'Guardians jobs.'"

" 'What you wish to do with your lives.'"

" 'Favorite hobby.'"

" 'Favorite subject.'"

" 'Worst enemy.'"

"Best friend.'"

" 'Favorite song.'"

(Ect….)

The bell rang, as Jade read the remaining questions. She packed her supplies up, and walked with her friends back to her dorm. Setting her stuff down, they began the rest of their homework, saving the easy subject to do later.

After a while everyone left ('cept for Zy), and Jade changed back into the clothes she had worn earlier. Ready to go, she grabbed her bag, and She and Zayne walked to the shop. Making it there about the time Jade would have normally, if she still went to her other school.

(Mystikz classes are not that long, but everyone is freakishly smart, and their homework is like five chapters a night each class. So they get through a lot more then normal school do. IT'Z A SCHOOL FOR THE TALENTLY GIFTED PPL!)

Opening the door, they were greeted by Tohru, and her older Uncle. "Hi Uncle, Big T. This is my older sibling Zayne. From that program I told you about. She's came over to help me with my homework. And all."

"Hello Zayne-San."

"Jade! What is your friend's last name! Uncle needs to know these things!" Her uncle questioned.

"It's Kaun sir. I'm Kaun, Zayne. I'm from Japan." Zy replied, looking Uncle straight in the eyes.

Uncle gasped, looking into her light grey eyes. Her eyes showed much knowledge, much past his own. "Well, we have to start on our work. We'll be up stairs if you need us. Oh, And Uncle can she stay for dinner. If it isn't much trouble?"

Uncle nodded, to in shock of her last name to think normally. "Thanks! Seeya at dinner!" And then they ran up stairs to Jade's room. Standing in front of her door, Jade lifted up her handed and twisted it. The knob turn, without her even toughing it.

"Cool," whispered Zy, as they stepped into Jade's Real Room.

The walls were a deep blue, and the ceiling was black, as were the crown molding. Her bed was against the far left corner. Her desk's back faced the end of her bed. Her window seat was big and silver. Her dresser was on the right side, next to her closest.

And the floors were a deep, dark cement, painted a deep charcoal. A silver rug was placed over it, making the room feel cozy. As many things graced her walls, as everything just screamed the Real Jade.

"I know right?" Jade teased, as she sat down in her bed, (which was just mattresses on the floor) and opened her book bag.

"Right."

"Okay, let's just get to work."

"Okay. Names?"

"Jackie and Uncle. Yours?"

"Um. Grandfather Wong."

"Oh how my family would flip if the found out that your grandfather figure was Dao Long Wong!"

"I know, so shut up about it!"

"Okay Okay! Jobs?"

"Evil Chi wizard. Yours?"

"Archaeologists and shop keeper/Good Chi Wizard."

"What do you want to do with your life?" Asked Jade.

"Get a life." Replied Zy, laughing as Jade agreed with her. "You?" Asked Zy.

"Find my purpose."

"Oh! Good one. Dalai Llama."

"Go to hell."

"I am. It's called life. You should try it some time."

"Whatever."

"Favorite Hobby?" Asked Zy.

"Singing."

"Magic."

"Worst enemy?"

"Father." Replied Zy.

"Both of my parents, and evil people who want me to do evil things, without my knowing."

"Best friend?" Asked Jade.

"You."

"You."

They smiled, knowing that they were each other's best friend, and no one else can take them away from each other.

"Favorite Song?" Asked Zy.

"Here With Me."

"Sweet Misery."

"That seems about it."

"Yup."

"Jade Food it done! Get down here now! Uncle said so!" Yelled Uncle, from downstairs.

"Come on, before they decides to eat it all." Stated Jade, as she and Zy put away their work, and walked downstairs.

* * *

Stopping it here…and see how it goes!

Danielle!


	4. Solar Academy

Own nothing!

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, Zy and Jade secretly laughed inside, as Uncle's eyes watched Zayne; as she ate her rice. "So…uh, what school do you do to…uh, what's your name again?" Asked Jackie, feeling the tension rolling off of Uncle.

"It's Zayne, and I go to Solar Academy." Viper (who was there too, for some odd, operant reason) choked on her rice, at the name of the school.

"Viper, are you okay?" Asked Jackie, standing up to help her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just know about that school. It's very prestigious, and hard to get into."

"I know, but it's also a school for students whose guardians can not, or wish not to take care of them. Like me for example."

"So why did they chose Jade for this program?" Asked Uncle.

"Pro...Oh that one! We have so many, it's hard to keep track," she laughed to herself "well they watch certain students grades and talents and decide whether or not we can help them expand their horizons. And it's also for students who have no control over themselves. Or they feel like no one understands them."

"Oh," replied all the men.

"Jackie?"

"What?" Jackie replied.

"Can I spend the night with Zayne on Friday? I'll do all my chores and everything before I go!"

"Well we did have something planned." Tohru stated.

"Let her go Jackie, when was the last time Jade had a friend to be with?" Asked Viper, staring into Jackie's eyes.

All of the men stared at each other, thinking of the same person. Jade's Demon-turned-friend: His Wu.

"We shall discuss it Jade." Uncle stated.

"Oh, okay. Well then may we please be excused?" She asked.

Nodding, Jackie watched as the two girls made their way upstairs.

Closing the door they sighed. "A program Jade? Wow, you really got them wrapped around your finger!"

"I know, but you didn't have to get out so much info! I bet Viper saw right through everything!"

"So?"

"So? Viper is a mastermind! She can catch anything!"

Tohru and Jackie put the dishes up, as Viper and uncle looked through his books.

"I don't get what's the big deal uncle, she seemed like a very nice, sweet, and well-mannered girl. Jade will learn a lot from her." Stated Jackie, coming back from the kitchen.

"That is the point! Uncle does not trust perfect girl! Remember last of Jade's friends? HMM!! She could be Demon in disguise! Uncle will not trust her until Uncle believes he can trust her!"

Viper sighed, knowing where this as going. "Well?"

Uncle and Jackie turned to her "Well what?" Asked Uncle.

"Is jade allowed to spend the night at her only friends place? Listen I know what school she went too! And I know it is a god place. Very strict, and they have Ch-…Priests there whoa re very good at keeping evil things out! You should trust her"

"Why? Why should Uncle trust perfect girl?"

"Because she hasn't done anything to you,, or to your family. Or anyone else for that matter! She hasn't given you a reason not to trust her. Besides, you can see it in her eyes. She cares for Jade like they were blood. Like they've known each other for years on end."

"How do you know about this Solar Academy? How do we know it is an okay place for Jade to be around?" Asked Jackie, as Tohru nodded.

"Because I went there. And trust me, the school is great, as are the teachers, staff, and students. Very smart, and well mannered. Everything is very prestigious. It's a good, no Great place for Jade to hang around."

Jackie sighed, "Very well, she can spend the night With Zayne, but we have to know the address and numbers, so we can get a hold of her, when needed."

"Great, I'll tell her!" Shouted Viper, already up the stairs.


	5. worn her out

Own nothing.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, causing both girls to jump. "Who is it?" Asked Jade, lifting her hand to change back the room, to the way that it was originally was.

"It's Viper, let me in." Jade walked to the door, and opened it, closing it behind Viper. Sighing Viper leaned against the closed door, and waited.

"So what's the verdict?" Zayne asked, as viper looked around, as if suspecting something.

"You can."

"YES!!" Shouted Jade and Zayne.

"Also…on that note."

"Here it comes," Whispered Jade, giving a quick glare at Zayne.

"You guys are such very, very good liars! Solar? I went there, and I remember when we had to call it that out outsiders! It was the best years of my life!"

"Okay…wasn't expecting that." Stated Jade, shocked as Zayne was.

"So I'm guessing Jade is taking classes, and you're using the old program cover to hide it right?"

"Yes."

"And there's the annual Halloween Ball this Friday, and your saying that Jade is spending the night, so she can go?"

"How does she do that?" Zayne whispered to Jade.

"She's an ex-thief, she knows these things."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I remember my years of hiding it. It's hard, so whenever you need cover up. Come to me k?"

"K." They both stated, as Viper and them began a long conversation over what is was like a MYSTIKZ.

It was Friday night, and Jade was getting ready for the dance. Picking out clothes form her dorm room closest. Tonight was a quarter moon, so for a few hours she'll be her normal, older self. She was happy.

An hour passed, and it was time to go. Walking out, and locking her door, she walked to where the dance was being held. The Gym. She met up with Dou, Hero, and Zayne on the way.

Smiling, they walked in together.

Okay one hour and a half into the dance, and Jade had qualified it to suck at the Olympics. Hands down, gold medal.

She gave a longing look to Zayne who nodded, feeling Jade's boredom seep off of her. Sighing, Zayne nodded back, thanking he, before walking out of the Gym and out of the school.

She let her feet carry her along the way, still in her younger form. Her eyes closed as she felt the shadows move, greeting her as she moved along. She, at last, opened them to see the Junkyard, in which Drago retired to too.

Walking to a mound of Junk, she sat down, and stared up at the stars, humming to herself. Not much time flew by before Drago had decided what had interrupted his peace.

He saw her, there. Sitting with her knees propped up staring at the night sky.

"What are you doing here Chan?" He asked, deciding whether or not to attack her.

"Jade." She replied.

"What?"

"Chan is my uncle. We have no bone to pick with each other, it's just between our guardians."

"I have everything to pick with you girl. Don't test me."

She looked at him, her golden eyes glistened against his. "Give a few minutes okay? Then I wouldn't bother you anymore."

"Why should I? I could kill you right her."

"Yes, but how much fun would that be? When you could use me as a leverage?"

"Whatever." He sighed, he was actually staring to like this girl.

She smirked, knowing the feeling he was feeling. Looking back up at the moon, she noticed it was at it's peak, shining brightly. It was time. The moon's rays graced against her skin, as it grew longer.

Her body grew longer, and lean. Her natural curves and beauty came forth. Her hair was longer and shinier. Her eyes turned into the brightest gold you could imagine. Her skin was the color of the moonlight.

This was the real Jade. "That's better," she whispered, running her fingers through her now longer hair. She looked over to Drago, and noticed him staring at her, his eyes fall down and rose back up.

He was actually checking her out! Holy Shit!

"This it the real me. I'm actually older then I usually show. But since you seen me now. I either kill you or…" She looked away, as if considering the next option.

"Or what?" He asked, stepping closer.

'This will be my only chance, I have to do it now, or never.' Her mind whispered to herself. Looking him in the eyes, she stepped closer, so they were only inches away.

"Or what Chan?" He asked again.

"Or this…" She lifted herself up, and gently kissed him on his lips. Feeling cold against hot. She liked it. She stepped back and quickly looked away, as she felt him analyzed what had just happened.

Smirking, he didn't think that would happen, but what was he to mess with the past? He lifted her head, and brought her towards him. Crushing his lips against his. Her mouth open for him to enter, which he did.

This kiss lasted for what seem like forever, which was only a few minutes. Breaking apart for air, they stared into each other's eyes. Breathing hard as they try to think of what to do next.

"Why are you like this?" He asked, he had been wondering that all the while.

"Like what?" She asked, hoping he wasn't talking about why she kissed him.

"Young, and then older."

"Oh. Because my parents, before they were killed, where Chi wizards and spelled me to stay this way."

"Afraid that their little girl would leave them once she becomes age?" He teased, gently kissing her lips.

"No." She breathed, "They were evil. I am prophesied to take the world as my own. But I didn't want to. So here I am. Like this."

He mused on the thought of her being evil, it did seem to match quite a bit. He smirked, knowing he could use this to his adanvtage.

"I won' do evil things for you Drago. I chose not to do as I am to do. Because I knew there would others to do so."

His smirk grew wider, she was a wise one at that. Feeling to urge, he leaned down again, and crushed her lips with his. She happily complied. Wrapping her arms around him, to hold herself up.

'Jade! Jade where are you? Headmistress is heading for your dorm to look for you! Hurry!' Zayne screamed into Jade's mind, making her break the kiss.

" I have to go. Or they'll start looking for me."

"Let them," He whispered in her ear, as his arms wrapped around her.

"I can't, because unlike my Uncles. These are high level warriors and Chi Wizards. They'll kill on a blink."

He sighed, knowing that he could take care of himself. But he like that fact that she worried." Very well. But I plan to see you again. Soon, to finish what we started."

"Very well. Soon." She whispered, before whispering a spell and disappearing for m his sight, and back to her dorm.

"Nice to see you came back Ms. Chan," Complied Headmistress.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be alone."

"And that's why your lips are bruise ne?" Jade blushed, shocked that she knew, "We'll talk about this later Ms. Chan. Now time for bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Headmistress walked out, and closed the door, walking back to her room.

Jade changed into her night clothes and laid in her bed, still feeling his lips upon her own.

'Where were you Jade?' Zayne, in Jade's head.

'Out,' Jade whispered, with a smile in her face, as she fell asleep.

'Jade? Jade? Guess he wore you out then?' Zayne laughed, knowing the night Drago and Jade had wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Cliffy! 


	6. The Queen has return!

Own nothing…

* * *

It has been weeks passed, and everything was back in order. When her and Drago faced off, they acted like nothing happened. They acted as if they hated each other still. It hurt, watching, still in young form, as her family try to kill the one she loved.

But it was life. Life drew on, as glimpses of Rowan came about. But headmistress was against hurting or going after him. What he was after was none of their quarrel. But if he went against MYISTIKZ then by all means fight for defense, but none other.

But if he went after something that belong to what was under their dirastiction, then it was Jade's job to make sure nothing happens to it. She was the best; with more experience then the others, who had been there for ages more.

It was when Jackie, Captain Black and her went to China to visit with her family (illusions, in which she made up). While the men went for an ancient but magical artifact, she searched for Rowan.

Walking into deserted alleys, she knew there was more too it. Headmistress wouldn't let her off easy, if she didn't come back with anything new. Walking up to an old vendor stall, she knocked three times, and then whistled.

It was a code to get into any rogue area. And that's just where she needed to be. The eye slot opened, and tired worn eyes looked into her's, "What do you want Wench?" She glared her bright gold eyes turned cold on him.

"Open up."

"Why should I girlie? You're nothing important."

"Really I could say the same about your life. Now do as I whilst you addlepate, or I'll strike you a sharp sickle in the eye."

"My 'Lady?" The man seemed shocked, as he fumbled with the door. Opening it, he was the first of the hushed whispers. "The Queen has returned! All Rise!" Wooden benches and chairs scraped against the floor, as she walked through smirking.

"Now that's more as I whilst it." She walked to the bar and ordered a drink. Turning she met the eyes of her people. "Now anyone got info on a Rowan? Any Rowan that has gifts much as I? Hold back and I'll slice out a nice piece of tongue for your family's supper."

Sound was scarce as they turned and looked at each other for a while. "No takers? That's so sad…" She grabbed a dagger from a drunk and threw it at a man in the far back. It cut a deep gash at the corner of his left eye, as it landed on the wall he was leaning on. "Now be a nice man and tell me what wish to hear. I doubt your woman want to make love to some one with no tongue? After all, that would be a shame to her and yourself."

He gave a heavy sigh, as dabbed the gash with his handkerchief. "I am told of a young lad, your age, your Majesty. Voodoo and all. But he didn't want anything with us. Just wanted to be in control. But we hold strong to our Queen. Knowing that when she returns, she'll take care of him."

"I'm flattered, really I am. But you know what I want to know. Now tell me, or you'll face the dead patrol." She replied, getting the dagger from the wall, and handling it back to the owner.

He shuddered, not wanting to be the one picking up dead rogues form the streets and alleys, "He wants to prove to some one, someone who had set him off from the beginning, that he could overcome anything. I just think he just wants the Shadow Queen to be his bride. Wants to make a living off the Shadows of Darkness."

"Good Dog. Here's a treat for being so obedient. Buy your Luv a good meal, and some nice shiny things. Tell her it was a gift from her Lady." She turned to the others in the tavern, still standing as she was integrating. "Send note if any more news comes to your noses. Understand?"

They nodded, feeling the air of authority pooling off of her, "Good Puppies. Now follow old Dog Ways and we'll be just peachy." She walked to the door, as the Mutt opened the door for her. Smirking she turned around again, "I'll expect all of the Dogs reports, with some from the Puppies by the end of next week." Turning back around, she walked out; and the door closed behind her.


	7. going to MYSTIKZ

own nothing.

* * *

" 'If you want her returned, you will hand over the Shadow.'" Jackie looked up at Uncle and the others. "What exactly is the Shadow?"

"Could they mean the Shadow Kaun? But that's impossible, only Shendu or Drago can control them. And that's not any help at all." Captain black stated, as the others nodded.

Tohru sighed, as he went to go fetch the tea, that was steaming on the stove. Coming back, he handed them all out, "Why would they take Jade. She's such a young child."

A knock rapped the door, as Tohru went to answer it, they were shocked to see Zayne. "Where's Jade? She wasn't at School, or at the program. Did something happen, is she sick?"

"She's not here right now. Um.. come back later." Jackie tried to cover up the fact that she was gone.

"She was kidnapped." Viper stated, causing everyone to glare at her. "She has the right to know. Headmistress also has that right."

"Who?" Tohru stated, as Zayne walked up to them.

"Where's the note. Perhaps I can be of some sort of service."

"I doubt you would know of anything girl!" Uncle shouted, glaring at the Perfect girl.

Viper handed Zy the note and sighed, knowing that if anyone knew where to find her, Zy would. "Rowan. But why the Shadow? He's never showed interests before now."

"Who's Rowan?" Captain Black asked, staring into Zayne's natural glare.

She sighed and looked at Viper, nodding her head, "MYSTIKZ." They both stated, as they had grim looks upon their faces.

"What?" Jackie asked, looking between the two.

"You just better follow me."

Drago looked at the letter, wondering why it was sent to him. Knowing full well, that it was also sent to her family and that school she went too. But why him? Because they were somewhat close, and she was his one true weakness.

He sighed, reading that he needed the Shadow to retrieve her. But he didn't know where she was. Rubbing her red eyes with his scaled hands, he tried to figure out this puzzle. How did this one girl get to him so much that she was now a hostage from him?

He should be the one holding her hostage, not anyone else. She belongs to him, and him alone.

He turned around to see a figure in black and blue with a red sash. It was holding a scroll. He tilted his head when it held it out for him. Growling, he snatched it from the Kaun, and opened it up hastily.

'Wanna play the game? Follow my little helper to the school Jade goes to, and we'll find her.

Shadow.'

Sighing, her turned to face the Kaun, and nodded. Also nodding, the Kaun began their journey, with Drago not far behind. He will find what belongs to him, and makes sure everyone else knows not to mess with her again!


	8. This is MYSTIKZ

Own nothing…

* * *

She groaned, remembering that she was stupid not noticing that he was waiting there. Waiting for her to come out, so he could take her. Her moved her hand to rub her aching head, when she noticed they were strapped to a stone post.

Her eyes grew wide, when she looked around. It was an altar. For what she didn't know. "Great. Just fucking great." She was captured and was probably going to be used in a ritual for some dumb apparent reason that she couldn't figure out!

"Didn't know you were the Queen of the Rogues, but then again, I didn't know a lot a things according to my mother." His voice was clear to her. He stepped out of the shadows with a sigh.

"What is it that you what Rowan?" She asked, closing her eyes to calm her headache.

"Nothing really, jus the Shadow."

"I won't let you have her."

"You know, the only thing I wanted was to be loved by her. But she crushed over the two little boys you hang around with. So I decided to retaliate. I'm going to take her by force."

"You've could've just ask her out on a date. And no she doesn't like him anymore…not since she found out he was gay…"

"Oh...well either way I get what I want. And I want the Shadow."

"Whatever, just don't say I didn't worn you." There was silence for the past five…ten… Maybe twenty minutes "So who did you sent the ransom too?"

"MYSTIKZ, your family…oh and your lil' dragon boy."

"Oh okay..." She blinked for a second, before her eyes grew wide. "You sent it to Drago? Why? What the hell?"

"Well isn't like no one on the evil side doesn't know he has a thing for you, and you him. After all, you're his weakness."

"Hmmm I can see that." She stated, as he was walking away. "Hey, before you start going evil again, can I have some Aspirin and water?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

At MYSTIKZ:

"What is this place?"

"This is MYSTIKZ: Misunderstood Young Sorcerers Training International Kourse Zoned. It's uh… it's the school Jade's been going to, instead of the one you thought she was going too."

"But…how?" Asked Tohru, looking around, seeing students read book that had a width of a large Chinese takeout box. "Why?"

"Jade is a strong Sorcerer. She is very skilled in many things. But do you think that you would allow her to do anything? When she looks twelve?"

"Uncle did not see any magic in Jade! So there for she is not a Sorcerer!" Uncle shouted, glaring into Zayne's eyes.

"Believe what you whilst elder, but I've seen her work magic that out many strong Chi-wizards and sorcerers to shame. She's stronger then Shendu." She felt their stares of disbelief, and added as an after thought, "On a bad day."

"Where are you taking us?" Jackie asked, watching every move she made.

"Here," She whispered, knocking on a wooden door, waiting for an answer. "Headmistress, it's me, Zayne Kaun. I have news about Jade." The door swung open, and they heard a strict voice.

"Come in." It was the Headmistress. Sighing, Zayne nodded her head towards them, leading them into her office. The Headmistress's back was to them, as she stared absently through the window. "Why have you brought outsiders here Miss Kaun? Do you not remember the punishments for the crime?"

"Every rule has a loophole. Especially if they're connected to Jade. They also have another note from Rowan, saying the same as ours."

The Headmistress sighed, rubbing her temple, "Very well. Please have a seat," Chairs appeared, as well as a couch, "Large one, please use the couch." Tohru and the others sat down, as Zayne leaned against the wall.

"I am the Headmistress of the school, as I expect you to know that Jade is the best we've ever had. Even you miss. Viper." She chuckled as Viper smiled. "But with greatness comes hard times."

"Headmistress may I be excuse?" Zayne asked.

"And to where would you be Miss Kaun?"

"I need to get something. I'll return, with…what I'm going to fetch."

"Very well. Hurry, I hate to think what is happening to Miss Chan while you waste time."

"This is not wasteful Headmistress. " She walked to the door, opening it, and closing it behind her.

* * *

With Zayne:

It is nice seeing that you decided to play." She stated, watching her Shadow melt into the ground. Her eyes turned to Drago's. "I am Zayne, and I'm Jade's best friend, and you are her love, Drago." His eyes sparked at her statement. "It's true, do not hold a lie against me. Follow me."

He growled, and rammed her into the wall, "Where is Jade wench? Do not play with me."

"My name is Kaun. Zayne Kaun. And if you would stop your little side games, then we'll be on our way to find her." She pushed him away with great strength, and begin to walk. Drago followed behind.

"Where are we going?" He asked, glaring at students and teachers.

"Where else? To see the Headmistress."


	9. The Oath

Own nothing….

* * *

Opening the door, Zayne let Drago go I first, and then close the door after she walked in. Everyone turned to them. Drago and the Chan's eyes met, and everything went hay wired.

"You!" Jackie yelled, running to punch him. Out of nowhere a Shadow Kaun came from the ground and blocked it. Shocked, Jackie wasn't ready for when he was thrown back into his chair, head first.

"Drago is under my Oath, and the Oath of Jade. Anyone who tries to break that said Oath, like Mr. Chan did, will be severely punished. An Oath is protection, it is law. There is no loophole to said Oath, no one shall harm what ever is under the Oath." Zayne's voice was dark, and it scared even the Headmistress.

"Is this what you went to Fetch Miss. Kaun?" Headmistress asked.

"It is. HE is the last piece to the game. Now we can play." Zayne's statement caused the Headmistress to turn from the window and look into her eyes.

"You know exactly what is to come I presume?" Headmistress asked, looking down at her desk. Everyone turned to her, wondering what she meant.

"As much as you. Now let's all unravel all the stitches we intercepted over each other, and start anew with a another piece of thread." Zayne replied, back into her normal voice.

"First we have to figure out what it is that he wants." Captain Black stated.

"Way ahead of you baldy." Drago stated, glimpsing at him, before looking at Zayne.

"So where is the Shadow that this Rowan wants?" Asked Uncle.

"It's none of your concern elder. Just leave it to the professionals. And no Mr. Black, it isn't Sec. 13." Zayne smirked at Captain Black's face. He was sulking.

"Okay, but where is Rowan?"

"Simple. He's at the place where it is easiest to find." Viper stated, having know Rowan a bit before she left the school.

"And where is that?" Tohru asked.

"The place where the effect all started off." Zayne whispered, before turning to Headmistress. "We will be needing…"

Headmistress smiled, "Go get ready, all of you. I will have the Jet prepped and ready to fly by time you are."

"Thank you Headmistress." Viper and Zayne stated, smiling at her.

"Just go." Was all she said. They nodding, everyone on but Zayne and Drago walking out. "It is almost time for the Red Moon. Are you prepared?"

"I don't know about Drago, but I'm prepared." Zayne whispered.

"What is the Red Moon?" He asked, looking between the two.

"A three day period where Jade is with her normal body. But at the end, she either finds the one she's bonded too, and goes from there. Or doesn't, and turned back to twelve, and stays like that, and dies in the next few months."

"Who's the one she's bonded too?" Drago asked.

"We were hoping you would tell us Drago." Zayne stated.

"Oh."


	10. How could you?

Own nothing…

* * *

She groaned, knowing that her friends and family were coming to get her. Sighing, she rubbed her temple; Rowan had stayed where she could see him, knowing he was preparing for anything that could happen.

She hated being like this; her body was weak, for it was the coming of the Red Moon. Most of her magic goes into a reserve to be used for the bonding process. She was fighting herself, she was evil and good and the battlefield was her life.

Looking up, she noticed Rowan was gone. Straitening her back, she looked around, trying to find him, "Psss." She looked to where some boulder where.

"What are you doing here? Get the hell out of here!" Jade whispered harshly at her friend. She glared at Zayne, who had some how got inside the place where she was hidden.

"I'm saving your arse, and this is the thanks I get?" Zy teased, as she signaled for the rest to come. Jade's eyes grew wide when she saw her family and Drago.

She sighed, as Jackie and Captain Black untied her, "Great, just great."

"You should be grateful for this rescue." Jackie stated sternly.

"I'm not a little kid Jackie," Muttered Jade, walking off the altar to stand with the others. Everyone hugged her, before she turned to Zayne. "Okay I'm saved now. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Jade! You don't yell at your friends, or curse." Jackie stated, as Uncle hit her on the head. Drago chuckled as Viper smiled.

"Well, well, well, the gangs all here." Rowan reappeared, smirking down at them from a rock.

"See, if you weren't here, no one would get hurt." Jade muttered to her self, but only Drago and Zy heard it.

"Why do you want this Shadow?" Asked Uncle going into defensive mode.

"Maybe it was a stupid idea to bring your family here…I mean to you actually think I'll fight an elder?" Rowan looked at Jade, who rolled her eyes.

"Too late now…idiot…" She muttered the last part.

"Are you too scared to face Uncle?" Uncle shouted, posing in the lotus position.

Rowan rolled his eyes, jumping down from his rock. Smirking, he did a roundhouse kick; the chi energy from the kick threw everyone, but Zayne, Drago, and Jade against the wall. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Zayne asked, her voice sarcastic.

Rowan growled, watching the three left smirked. "No, it was just to cut off the weaker threads."

The others groaned, watching as two girls and a young dragon prepare to face off against a sorcerer. "Our life depends on teenagers," Muttered Captain Black, looking at them.

"They can do it," Whispered Viper.

Zayne breathed deeply, holding her arms out. "Let's do this!" She shouted, as hordes of Shadow Kaun seeped up from the ground. The adults gasped, seeing the Shadow Kaun obey her, and not anyone else.

"Let's." Rowan stated, throwing a ball of lighting at the Shadow Kaun. But everyone one was destroyed, two more came back. "Hiding because your servants, that's low."

Jade smirked, pulling back her energy from her reserves, saying a quick spell, she jumped into the air, and threw a huge back of gray light at Rowan. He yelled, as it hit him, because he had nowhere to go.

Drago ran up and punched him several times before kicking him. He flipped backwards and landed behind Jade, smirking and she smiled at him. Zayne said another spell, as Rowan tried to get his grounding.

Zayne gasped, when he finally stood, his eyes pale blue eyes were bloodshot, his brown hair was a dusty white and his ivory skin was extremely pale. Jade and Drago back away slightly. "Zayne…what's wrong with him?" Jade asked, standing by her best friend, and Drago behind them.

"He's brainwashed. Jade, you have to get him out of it." Zy pleaded.

"Why?" Rowan's voice a hoarse and deep. "After all, I did this for you…. Shadow Queen."

"Still, you could've just asked her out." Jade stated, shutting up when both Zayne and Rowan glared at her. "Okay, I'll be quiet."

"Rowan, why are you evil?" Zy asked, stepping closer to him, he stepped back.

"I made a deal, with the devil…sort to speak."

'_Zy, distract him, so I can purified him, it's almost Red Moon, and I don't have any clothing in that size on right now.'_

'_Got…but how do I distract him?'_

'_He likes you, you kind of like him…gee. I wonder…?'_ Jade stated sarcastically in their mind link.

"Rowan, why do you want me?" Zayne stepped closer to him, and he back against the wall. Her Shadow Kaun surrounded the teenagers, so the adults couldn't see them.

"You understood, what it is like…" He didn't finish, for Zy's lips met his. Jade blinked, not expecting that kin of distraction.

'_Now!'_ Zayne shouted in their mind.

Sighing, Jade started chanting a purifying spell, and soon she had a ball of bright gray light in her hands. With each line it grew wider and bigger, and brighter. Finally it was done. _'When I say to…move okay?'_

'_Okay.'_ Zayne replied, deepening the kiss.

Rolling her eyes, Jade jumped into the air, holding the ball out in front of her. She shouted, "MOVE!" Zayne broke the kiss and jumped out of the way. Rowan watched as he was stuck to the ground, unable to move.

He turned to see Zayne on the ground, looking at him with sad eyes, "How could you?" He asked with a whisper, his eyes turning to look up at the ball, as Jade threw it right at him.

A single tear went down his face as the purifying ball made contact with him. Bright Grey light shown everyone, it disagrated the Shadow Kaun, and made everyone close their eyes. Soon it died down, and when they opened their eyes, they saw spots.

After a few minutes, the spots where gone and they saw Zayne hugging a unconscious Rowan, and Drago holding Jade bridal style, her head on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Drago let Jade's feet dangle, as he held unto her waist. Her family and friends came up to them, as they watched Zayne and a lone Shadow Kaun bring over Rowan. "The battle's finally over." Zy smiled at Jade, as she laid her head on Drago's shoulder and fell asleep.


	11. Good Boys

Own nothing…

* * *

She woke up in the Hospital Wing in MYSTIKZ, sighing she sat up. She hissed in pain, as she turned to move out of the bed. "They said not to move," She looked to see Dou and Hirro. Smiling, she waved them off, as she looked for clothing to put on. Smiling she found some of her clothes, that she knew Zayne put out for her.

The boys walked out side, as she changed, ignoring the protest from the Healers. She put on black slacks and a black Casmir sweater. It stopped two inch before her belly button; she put on red tennis shoes, and tied her hair up in a red ribbon. Going to the bathroom, she washed he mouth out, and got a look at herself.

She was in her older form. First day of Red Moon. She sighed, walking out, and walking to the Headmistress's office. Knocking, she opened it to see her family and friends there. "Mr. Maxwell, and Mr. Yui said you were out of the Healer's care, and I figured your family needed an explanation from you."

"Jade?" Jackie asked, standing up. She looked like her future self, so he didn't believe it was her.

Jade nodded, but looking around, she noticed that Drago wasn't there. "Where's Drago?" She asked.

"He's in the prison cell. Why do you ask?" Captain Black asked.

"Where?" She asked.

"Section 13." Jackie replied.

"I'll talk to you later." She whispered, turning to leave. Jackie grabbed her arm. "What? She asked, not turning around.

"Why are you going to him Jade? He's evil." He stated.

"My parents, before they were killed by their own stupidity groomed me to be evil. It was my destiny to take over the world Jackie. But I choose different. And so can he." She broke free of his grip and teleported to his prison cell.

"I want to tell you something Jade told me, when we first met," Zayne began, making everyone's eyes turn to her, "No body's really evil…just misunderstood." She chuckled, "Right before she said that, I was about to kill her, because she was the temporary Queen of the Shadow Kaun. Now we're best friends."

They stared at her, as the saying rolled over in their minds. Could the son of Shendu really change just because of Jade?

* * *

She teleported in front of the cell. He was inside of it, his head leaning against the wall, he was asleep. She smiled, watching as he slept silently aware that she was being watched herself. Turning to face the camera's, she smiled, snapping her fingers, their frame froze.

"Drago…wake up." She watched as he stirred, "Its me, Jade." His eyes snapped opened, and he pounced towards the bars. He was stopped just in front of them.

"You could get in trouble for being here." He stated.

"So? Its not like I care." She smiled, seeing his smirk.

Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand, "Zayne told me about the Red Moon, and your bonded one. Jade…how do you know if it's me?"

"Because I love you Drago…and I was hoping you felt the same…" She looked down.

He pulled her chin up and gave her a quick kiss, "I do. But what about…"

"Everything and everyone else?" Jade smiled, "Screw it all. We're breaking you out!" She pulled away from him, and smirked. "Step back."

Stepping back, he watched as she whispered a spell, and watched as the bars melted off. Smirking, he walked over to her, and bent his head down. She smiled, giving into the wanting to kiss him, real well. They broke away minutes later, breathing for air.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered, holding her tightly.

"Right." She whispered another spell, and watched as their surroundings disappeared.

* * *

"Where are they?" Captain Black asked, as they rewatched the videotapes for the umpteenths time. He turned to see Rowan, Zy, and the Headmistress smiling. "You know where they are!"

"Of course we do! Jade's our friend…so we'd never tell you where she and her lover went."

"Lover!" Jackie stood up, looking at them and his family, "Lover? Shendu's Son is her lover?"

"I will not allow it!" Shouted Uncle.

"We'll teach him to trick our Jade." Tohru growled.

"You will do know such thing!" Stated Zayne, calling the Shadow Kaun. "He is the only one keeping her alive, and I don't want three stupid overprotective men take my best friend away from me! I'll kill you with my own two hands if you even think about it."

The men stepped back, feeling evil radiate off of her. Promising that they wouldn't do anything, was when Zy called back the Shadow Kaun. Smiling she leaned against Rowan, "Good boys."


	12. THE END

Own nothing….

* * *

The held each other, looking into the sky of the red moon. Earlier that day, they escape from everything and everyone. But as they watched the sky, nothing mattered…nothing.

"Drago…we're losing time…" Jade stated, looking at him from the crick of his shoulder.

He looked down and smiled. Leaning down, his kissed her softly, "Well, we wouldn't want to lose anymore, now do we?" They laughed, as they began the bonding stage.

* * *

It was a few days later when they returned, smiling and happy. Their friends we're glad for them, but not Jade's family.

"Suck it up." Jade told them, when they began to through a fit. "I don't plan to die, just because you don't like my mate."

After that, they became quit about it. Slowly molding to the thought of Jade's half dragon husband and their soon to be quarter dragon babies…slowly.

Jade, Rowan, Zayne, and Drago graduated with honors at the start of summer…and moved into a house together…after Zayne and Rowan got married of course.

Within months Jade was giving birth to twin-quarter-dragon-babies…one boy and one girl. The boy was named after Drago's father, and the girl after well…Jackie…because it's a unisex name!

A few months after that…Zayne's baby was born…a healthy baby girl named Arose.

Christmas, birthdays and Thanksgiving and the other holidays were a bit awkward…but doable.

As time blew past, everyone became older and wiser. The children grew up and left their homes for love and adventures. As their parents watched them leave.

THE END…

* * *

(it suxz I know…but I didn't really know how to end it…so yea…)

R&R!!!

Blinded-Kit!!


End file.
